conversation ice age
by Aqualina111
Summary: Hello and i am here to make an conversation ( not an interview ) with the ice age herd, and more ( sorry for bad english )
1. Manny you're still fat

**I don't own ice age, and this is an conversation not interview**

* * *

aqualina: HIIII MANNY

Manny: Hello? who are you?

aqualina: Aqualina nice to meet you.

Manny: Is this going to happen to everybody I know

Aqualina: You're smart... And you're poofy.

Manny: I'M NOT POOFY- Wait what did you say...

Aqualina: Ha you said you don't poofy so you're FAT * makes creepy dance *

Manny: UUGGH I'M NOT FAT.. I AM NORMAL TO HEAR THAT.

Aqualina: Yes of course I know :D

Manny: Soo Are you going to be annoying to evrybody ?

aqualina: most of the time ... Yes

Manny: and that thing there is?

aqualina: My camera and don't step on it.

Manny: I don't go ask more about that camera because it freakes me out.

aqualina: freak..

Manny: I'm NOT a freak

aqualina: Fat ?

Manny : enough!

Manny want to step on the camera.

aqualina: NOOOO

Manny: I dare do it

aqualina: no you don't...

Manny steps on camera

* * *

**Aqualina: WHHYYYYYYYY My first conversation and my camera **

**Manny: YES why do you think i did that**

**Aqualina: Well .. Sorry Fatty**

**Manny: UUGH you know in this whole conversation you forgot to put 111 after you're name**

**aqualina: I KNOW**


	2. Never try to give sid a bath

**NUUUUHHH sorry it take a long time to update**

**I don't own ice age.**

* * *

Aqualina: Well, hi hi hi sid the sloth

Sid: Hi and you creep me out with you're face...

Aqualina: Ow yes sorry. Wait... WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FACE!?

Sid: NOTHING!

Aqualina: Just for saying but when was you're last bath?

Sid: 5 Years ago or longer...

Aqualina: ...

Sid: what ?

Aqualina: *faint *

Sid : WAKE UP

Aqualina: Mommy I had a weird dream.. I was asking Sid when he last had take a bath and he said 5 years or longer

Sid: That is true !

Aqualina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sid : What?

Aualina: Wait here ...

Sid : OK

I go away and a minute later i'm back for Sid

Aqualina: Sid ... Look at this :D * shows some water and soap *

Sid: Wait i don't want to go in bath...

aqualina: My name is AQUAline...

Sid: Yes so?

Aqualina: Aqua=water ...

Sid: So?

Aqualina: ... Come on take a bath!

Sid : NOOOO * runs away *

Aqualina: Yes * runs after him *

Benny hill song starts

Aqualina: Come back !

Sid: Never!

Sid is away and can't find him..

Aqualina: Where are you?

I go to another place, and Sid comes out of my closet

Aqualina: I SAW YOU!

Sid : AAW What it up with this song ?

Aqualina: Don't know ...

Bennny hill song ends

Aqualina: SIIIIID YOU GONNA TAKE A BATH!

Sid : NOOOO * runs to camera*

I want to trow the water above him. But no luck... remember where sid was standing ?

* * *

**DAMN SID MY CAMERA... AGAIN! COME ON ! MY CAMERA IS BROKEN AGAIN**

**Sid: Well sorry...**

**Well my god... SORRY DON'T GIVE ME A NEW CAMERA!**

**Sid: I'm so SORRYYYYYYY**

**It is okay Manny broke my camera too so don't feel sad...**

**REVIEWSSSS: Amazing Grace234, Buckrocks and DiegoRules**

**Sid: Byeee**

**I hope the next chapter comes soon :D**


	3. Diego doesn't like hugs

**Benny hill song still in my head :S**

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

Aqualina: :3 HI DIEGO

diego: .. Hi?

Aqualina: *staring at Diego with creepy face *

Diego: Uuuhm...

aqualina: I speak to my fave. character now from ice age...

Diego: uuhm Still you're face..

Aqualina: WHAT AGAIN!? NOTHING IS WRONG WITH MY FACE!

Diego: Lie Sid said.. You got a new camera ?

Aqualina: Yes :D i can't be mad on you for long diego..

Diego : ... You're creeping me out...

Aqualina: Yea ... I hear that more... LET MAKE THIS CONVERSATION FUNNY :D

DIEGO: BY JUST LET YOU'RE CHAPS LOCK ON?

AQUALINA: YES!

DIEGO: TURN YOU'RE CHAPS LOCK OFF !

Aqualina : Ok... :'(

head upside down

˙˙˙uo ǝɯoɔ ɐ : oƃǝıp

ʎɐʎ :ɐuıןɐnbɐ

ɟɟo ʇı uɹnʇ :oƃǝıp

Aqualina: Uuuh you're not so funny ?

Diego: No..

Aqualina: HUG ME ! THAT WILL MAKE IT FUNNY

Diego: I'm not a hugger..

Aqualina hugs Diego

Diego : GET OFF OF ME!

Aqualina : What ya gonna do ? * evil grin *

Diego smashed camera

* * *

**Aqualina: AAH COME ONNN**

**Diego: Yeaa third calera is broken**

**aqualina: that is why you're my fave. character**

**Diego: Wait what... How are you so happy?**

**Aqualina: By my reviews**

**Diego: Don't read then**

**Aqualina: Go with you're text upside down! I ALWAYS READ THEN**

**ʇıɯɯɐp :oƃǝıp**

**Reviews and here they are :D **

**MusicRocks807: OK nice i get it NEVER give Sid a bath or you're camera brakes ;D**

**Amazing Grace234 : Glad you liked it :D the Benny hill song is cool, funny ...**

**NyanCat13: OMG DID I KILL YOU !? thanks for the review :D but don't die XD ( btw thanks for the fave too )**

**Guest: Well I did Diego :D**

**rascalblack12: I'm glad you find it funny :D, i did Diego**


	4. Smash this, Kick that, thx Ellie

** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Did you miss me ?**

**I don't own ice age :'( ( ya already know i think )**

* * *

Aqualina: I'm back yea!

Ellie: Uuh i saw the other conversations and i don't gonna break you're camera..

Aqualina: Thank Godness! This is going to be a girl talk :D

Ellie: Yes! where are we going to talk about?

Aqualina: Uuuhm... My face is not creepy? like i said to the others

Ellie: Ow yes, i had to say from Manny you have a creepy face.. Sorry but I have to say..

Aqualina: My face creeps you out, am i right?

Ellie: Yes, sorry but it doesn't matter

Aqualina: WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FACE !?

Ellie: nothing.. just creepy

Aqualina: okay..

Ellie: Nice girl talk ...

Aqualina: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY D:

Ellie: me eiter

Aqualina: ...

Ellie:...

Aqualina: THIS HAD TO BE FUNNY :'(

Ellie: I AM FUNNY

Aqualina: Tell a joke !

Ellie: what is 2+2 ?

Aqualina: Fish...

Ellie: Ooow you already know that one

Aqualina: Everybody knows that!

Ellie: You don't have to scream crazy face !

Aqualina: WHAT! NO I HAVE NOT A CRAZY FACE!

Ellie: Yes it is you're head, you're right..

Aqualina: What is wrong with my head ?

Ellie: there is nothing in it...

Aqualina: I'm not stupid...

Ellie: Sorry i let me go there..

Aqualina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * smash everhing 'cause she i think i'm supid by ellie :S *

Ellie: SORRYSORRYSORRY!

Aqualina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * still smash things and even kick things *

Ellie: Watch out!

* smash camera *

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Ellie: I warned you**

**I KNOW THAT IS WHY I SCREAM! :'( well the reviews make me feel better ...**

**rascalblack12: Well here is more :D**

**NyanCat13: Oh gosh, i tought i killed you :S well Strong Benny Hill Fever didn't kill you so HAPPY SONG * plays a happy song * ( I do maby buck next :3 )**


	5. no bad bad buck

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-**

**I don't own ice age :'(**

* * *

This is a short conversation i call it ' shorty ' it comes sometimes in a shapter 'cause i don't want the chapters get to short...

Aqualina: Hiii rudy :D

Rudy staps on camera

Aqualina: damn ( this is * i think * the most short ' shorty' )

* * *

Aqualina: Buckyyyy, hii

Buck : Where is rudy, wait I see him

Aqualina: * in shock * W-w-where ?

Buck: Woops sorry thats you're face

Aqualina: NUUUUUUUUU WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCEEEEEE EEEE!

Buck: Dunn know

Aqualina: I'm a girl how do you think i'm Rudy !? :'(

Buck: well, dunn know

aqualina: Say something else, not dunn know

Buck : something else, not dunn know

Aqualina: One thing don't break my camer-

Buck: Whatt iss this ?

Aqualina: My bed

buck begins to jump on my bed

Aqualina: don't do that

Buck: you're not my mom

He keeps on jumping and with his knive my bed split out

Aqualina: YOU BROKE MY BED !

Buck: I have to be more carefull for the teeth from Rudy.

Aqualina: Yes you do...

Aqualina: What are you doing noww!

Buck: Nice closets

He pulled at one

Buck: That is a strong clothing :D

aqualina: No don't do tha-...

To late

Buck: uuuhm well

Aqualina: Nooooooo... Why?! i loved wearing that D:

Buck: What is this * shows a neckless from my First best friend*

Aqualina: Put. That. Down.

Buck: Why? * shows his wapon*

Aqualina: * slow motion * noooooooooooooo * runs for neckless*

Buck: * still slow motion* Let me see how strong this is... * tries to break it *

Aqualina: * slow motion jump XD *

Buck brakes neckless

Buck: * no more slow mode * What are you doing?

Aqualina: * crazy face* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Buck: Hmmmm you're crazy and i gonnaa look for one thing more to look at

Aqualina:* stil screaming *

Buck : And what is this * Looks at my... CAMERA *

Aqualina turns around

Buck want to brake camera

Aqualina: DAMN YOU * runs for camera *

Still to late

* * *

**i have to work on my running , :'(**

**Buck: Lol**

**What is funny**

**Buck : let me say the reviews**

**Ok**

**Buck: Well people I love reviews MusicRocks807**


	6. Pie! From Crash and Eddie ?

**I'm back ... **

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

Let me begin with a ' shorty ' :D

Aqualina: Hi scrat

scrat: Mmm ha ( sound effect xD)

Aqualina:How is it going

scrat looks at camera

Aqualina: Camera... No acorn

Scrat go to camera

Aqualina: Noo

Scrat attacks camera

* * *

Aqualina: Hi crash, eddie

Crash : DUDE

Eddie: You're face is sooo creepy

Aqualin: What Uuuhg

Crash: Who is next, louis ?

Aqualina: That was a secret!

Eddie: HAha you really gonna do that XD

Aqualina: Yes...

Crash: And who will be last ?

Aqualina: A suprise :D

Crash: Why did i get the name Crystal in you're story ' alian apocolypse ' ?

aqualina: Do you know a better girl name what looks like yours?

Eddie: she is right

Crash: Yea but her mind LEFT her XD

Aqualina: WHAT IN THE -Sorry

Eddie: Calm down girl

Crash : yes it was just a joke

Eddie : Here we made a pie for you

Aqualina: What is in it ?

Crash: Come closer..

Aqualina comes closer

Eddie : Closer

Aqualina is verry close

Crash: Chocolate, wanna taste

Aqualina: uuuhm

Eddie trows pie in face..

Crash : HAHAHA  
Eddie: Now we don't see you're face anymore HAHHA

After a while

Crash: Why are you so-

Eddie : Quiet ?

Aqualina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GET HEEREEE*angry*

Eddie :AAAAAAH*fear*

Aualina gets Eddie

Crash: Girl Look here..

She saw Crash, He had a glass water and he stand close to my camera

Eddie: Say bye bye to you're camera :D

Crash trowed the water over the camera

* * *

**DAMN water, with my conversation with Sid my camera brokes the same way WITH WATER**

**Crash: Says the girl who has aqua in he name XD**

**Eddie : I dunn get that**

**Crash : Duudde Water in Latin means water**

**Reviews :Buckrocks- Well, He did broke my bed ..and neckless... and fave. T-shirt and camera but everything else is fine XD**

**MusicRocks807- Well wait a min. .. BUCK! **

**Buck : Yes ?**

**Look at the question..**

**Buck: Oooh yes Rudy was gone ... I was so sad about that**

**ooow * remember the shorty from the chapter ***


	7. Louis? You're not a wiener

**ega eci nwo t'nod I ( read backwards )**

* * *

aqualina: LOUIIIS, You're soooo cuteee

Louis: Thank you miss.. What is you're name ?

Aqualina: Aqualina :3

Louis: Is that you're real name ?

Aqualina: No my real name is Lily

Louis: Nice to meet you miss Lily

Aqualina: Wanna some pie

Louis: Did you make that special for me

Aqualina: Noo, it's the pie of Crash and Eddie trow in my face

Louis: ... 0.0

Aqualina: Sorry

Louis: Why are you soo nice to me ?

Aqualna: I just know you can't get me upset!

Louis: Thanks :3

aqualina:...

Louis:...

Aqualina: I love the story **Strange Blue Eyes, **you are so cute and nice in that story **( story from Amazing Grace234, not from me)**

Louis: Thanks...

Aqualina: This is getting boring...

Louis: yes..

Aqualina: And Wiener ?

Louis: Don't call me WEINER .. Please ?

Aqualina: This get funny.. Wiener!

Louis : Please?

Aqualina: Wiener!

Louis: AAW NOO

Aqualina: Sorry louis it was just a jok-

Louis came close to the camera..

Aqualina: Louis, you don't do that, righ-

Louis got his knive from continental drift and broke my camera

* * *

**AAAND goodbye camera, I never call louis Wiener...**

**Louis: Really.. Sorry..**

**review: MusicRocks807: Yea scrat why did you broke my camera ...**

**Scrat : Hu uuh ha ( NICE SOUND EFFECT XD )**

**I hope you're question is answerd**


	8. Why Granny, WHYYYY ?

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

Aqualina: Hiiii I'm hee with..

Granny: Where are my teeth !

Aqualina: Granny...

Granny: What happend to you're face ? Fell out the tree when you was born ?

Aqualina: NOOO.. Not out a tree...

Granny: Precieuuuuuus !

Aqualina: You're in my room, you know...

Granny: So?

Aqualina: Precieus isn't here.

Granny: LAIR!

Aqualina: NOO I'M NOT A LAIR!

Granny: You can't even count to ten

Aqualina: Yes I can!

Granny: DO IT!

Aqualina: 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 5, 8, 7, 9, 10 !** ( :D )**

Granny: Well you do it better than me..

Aqualina: Thanks

Granny: WHERE ARE MY TEETH!

Aqualina: I DON'T KNOW!

Granny: LAIR!

Aqualina: Here we are again !?

Granny: You can't even count-

Aqualina: I DO IT BETTER THEN YOU!

Granny: WHO SAYS THAT!

Aqualina: YOU!

Granny: What ?

Aqualina: YOU!

Granny: Whaaaat are you saying?

Aqualina: Nothing..

Granny: Where are my teeth ?

Aqualina: AAAAHHHHH

Granny: I found then!

Aqualina: Where did you found then...

Granny: On you're desk!

Aqualina: I don't know how it get there but i'm happy you found then...

Granny: I eat that melon there!

Aqualina: I don't have a melon in me room

Granny steps to the camera..

Granny: Well this melon!

Aqualina: That is my camera

Granny eats camera !?

* * *

**The only thing I can say about how Granny eats my camera is : O.o What, Why, How... **

**reviews: MusicRocks807 - A lot of money for cameras**


	9. Gutt tied up a chair

**I don't own ice age**

* * *

Aqualina: Here i am with gutt

Gutt: WHY AM I TIED UP A CHAIR?

Aqualina: Uuuuhm...

Gutt: WHY IS YOUR FACE SO UGLY?

Aqualina: Heeey i can slap you if you want!

Gutt: SO WHAT

Aqualina: I can kick you too

Gutt: Just, let me go..

Aqualina: Ah much better... no screaming anymore gutty

Gutt: How did you get me here

Aqualina: I don't know..

Gutt: Tell me it! you acorn!

Aqualina : NOO your language mister

Gutt: What are you going to do...

Aqualina: I go and get the ducktape

Gutt: so what, if you put it on my mount, i can't talk. And for what you doing it, i have to talk

Aqualina: It's not for your mount.. Do you think your fur would be softt for a pillow..

Gutt: NO LETT ME GOOO! HELP ME FROM THIS CRAZY GIIIRLLL!

Aqualina: that's it! * takes ducktape *

Gutt: NOOOOO

Gutt jused all his power for get out the chair

Aqualina: O_O Can't we talk about what happend...

Gutt: Yes, take a chair

Aqualina: O_O this is going to end..bad

Gutt tied her up on a chair

Aqualina: O_O

Gutt: STOP THOSE SMILEYS

Aqualina: Y-e-s

Gutt: Welcome to the show, miss

Shows a wapon.. close to my camera..

Aqualina: DUDE, we really can't talk about it...

Gutt: Hmmmm

He smashed my camera

* * *

**Aqualina: NOOoooooo**

**Sid: Do we have to help her**

**Manny:I have to say, it is still funny how she is still tied up her chair..**

**Diego: Well who says the reviews?**

**Ellie: But she uploaded the wrong chapter soo no reviews :(**


	10. Join the team with Peaches

**Sorry guys this did take me long to upload D:**

**I Don't Own Ice Age**

* * *

Aqualina: BYEEEE

Peaches: Uuhm it is hi...

Aqualina: I know but I never could say BYEE on my NEW camera..

Peaches: Ow didn't you say that before ?

Aqualina is in a flashback ...

Manny steps on camera

X

Sid : NOOOO * runs to camera*

I want to trow the water above him. But no luck... remember where sid was standing ?

X

Diego smashed camera

X

With Ellie

I smash camera

X

Peaches : OK OK I get it ...

Aqualina: Ok i still have much more conversations to go... Like Shira, Squint, Raz , Gupta ( not all pirates only this 3 ) and maby Soto O.O uuhm and more !

Peaches: More ?

Aqualina: YES MORE

Peaches : Something usefull to say

Aqualina: Yes you are the only one-

Peaches: BY THE WAY sorry i'm saying but your face is weird

Aqualina have's a facepalm on her face...

Peaches: What did you want to say

Aqualina: You're the only one who didn't say i had a weird face...

Peaches: ow...

Aqualina: Louis likes you, I'm just saying

Peaches: Is that why you made a one-shot about me and louis ?

Aqualina: Yes...

Peaches : Well..

Aqualina: Wait a minute .. Maby I can end this conversation!

Peaches: Let's join the team!

Aqualina: Wich team?

Peaches smashes camera

* * *

** That team... well i was thinking for Raz, Squint and Gupta being in the same chapter :D**

**and next chapter comes again a shorty :D**

**Review-Yes I am untied..**


	11. Door Chair,not so good, right shira?

**I AM BAAAAAAACK ! Did you miss me**

**Brain:No**

**Oh**

* * *

Aqualina:HIII

scratte:Hmmm

Aqualina: What?

Scratte flys out window ..

* * *

Aqualina: Shira :D

Shira: How did i get here?

Aqualina: Magic !

Shira okay but-

Brother comes in.

Brother: Why do you have a saber in your room?

Aqualina: Uuuh, Magic ?

Brother: Ah, ok.. everybody has one time a saber in his/her room..

Shira: Creepy face! It is in the family...

Brother leaves room

Aqualina: Okaay

Shira: Soooo You are aqualina?

Aqualina:OMG I AM SSO FAMOUS, SHIRA KNOWS ME :D

shira: No? I heard it in the herd!

Aqualina: I COULD HOPE!

Mom comes in

Shira: Come on...

Mom: Uuh Don't break your camera sweetie

Aqualina: Ok mom..

mom leaves

Shira: What ?

Aqualina: Everyone already of the herd broke my camera?

Shira: How come?

Aqualina: Don't know **( the real reason is a type fault !)**

Shira: Ok why does your camera stands on a chair close to your door!

Aqualina: Don't know!

the door opens slightly

Shira: GOO AWWAY

Dad comes in and opens the door HARD

And so my camera falls

* * *

**DAAAAD**

**Dad: Woops**

**Shira: uugh just say the reviews**

**Reviews:MusicRocks807- I think if my camera doesn't brake.. It will be a .. suprize**

**Possum Grrrl- Well yes and i'm going to lose 1000000 cameras more ! D:**


	12. pirates are 15 times more mean!

**I dont own ice age**

**Conversation and an extra!**

* * *

Aqualina: Well... Well...

Raz: Is this ducktape ?

Aqualina: Yes :D

Squint: Is this your house?

Aqualina: Yes!

Gupta: Is that really your creepy face ?

Aqualina: Ye- Heeeeeeeeeeeeey

Squint: You are the ONE who taped us on each other!

Raz: LET US GO ACORN!

Aqualina: No Mwoehahahaha- Sorry...

Gupta : And you say we are crazy

Aqualina:Uuhg

Aqualina closes eye for a minute..

And then she heard something..

Raz: Dude.. if i was you.. I Neva put a glass of water next to us

Aqualina saw 3 Free pirates...

Aqualina: uuuh

squint: Now YOU DON'T GOING TO LIKE DUCKTAPE ANYMORE!

Aqualina: Wait a sec.

aqualina takes a notebook

Aqualina: Hmmmm Rope is Failed, Ducktape is Failed, I gonna try the next time a cage...

Gupta: Ducktape time

Aqualina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WICH ME GOOD LUCK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After a while

Aqualina: I'm Stuck

Raz: Hehe...

Squint: THATS WHAT YOU GETT!

Gupta: Hey guys , look a this box

Aqualina: What box- OOOH NOOO,NO NO NO NONO NONONONONONONONONONONOOO

Raz:WOW it are like 15 cameras

Aqualina: 14 to be exact.. YOOU SAW ITT N-NOW GO A-AWAY

Squint: not so Fast * evil grin*

Raz takes wapon

Aqualina: Noooo :'(

Raz is breaking cameras...

Squint: Number one camera * Raz smaches camera *

Gupta: Second camera hehe * Raz smaches camera*

Aqualina:Noooo...

Bit of later

Squint: number 14 * raz smaches camera*

Aqualina: HA IT IS OVER HAHAH THAT WAS THE LAAST oOoonnee * A little crazy... *

Gupta: No it isn't

Aqualina: Ooh ACORN!

Raz smaches camera that is recording

* * *

**EXTRAAA**

**' Life of a camera with aqualina'**

**i reallly wanted to write it one ttime XD ( Sorry The camera has toughts so It can't speak XD )**

Aqualina is in tha storage

Aqualina: Aha ! This is a good one! * takes camera *

Aqualina: I want to buy this one

Camera: OH MYYY GOSH! I FINILLYY CAN GO OUT THIS BOX :D My owner sounds really nice... **( poor camera .. doesn't know what is going to happen XD )**

Aqualina is home :D

Camera: I ... I SEE LIGHT :D

Aqualina: Oh my new camera looks awesome :D

Camera: Thanks! You tooo!

Aqualina: Lett's try you out!

Camera: YAY

Start recording

Aqualina: HI i'm her with...

**Blabla bla - Let skip a bit of the conversation, this is the life of a camera**

Camera: SHE IS AWESOME

Camera randomly falls *slow motion*

Aqualina: Noooooo * runs after it, still slow motion*

Camera: Noo I don't want to end it here! * slow motion *

camera breaks

Aqualina: NOOOO ... Rest in peace :'(

Gost of camera: I will, thank you for buying me..

* * *

**The eend (not from the conversations )**

**well did you like ' life of a camera ' and pirate conversation ?**

**REVIEWS**

**MusicRocks807-If you think about it.. Scratte didn't break it either... and brothers, i don't understand then**

**artisticgurl- Scratte didn't break it either... Crazy stuff! Crazy stuff everywhere!**

**Shiego 623 - Again Scratte didn't break it. :S**

**Possum Grrrl: No matter how far your camera is away.. I will break it :S sorry.. Pirates are mean**

**everybody who had reviewed, here take a virtual cookie * shows virtual cookies ***


	13. No stay in your cage, Soto

**So i am back!**

* * *

Aqualina: This will be so awesome :3

Soto: CRAZYYY FACE LEET MEE OUUUT!

Aqualina: Yes thats right, thats my new nickname :/

Soto: Where did you got A CAGE!?

aqualina: None of your b-

Soto: LEET MEE OUUUT!

aqualina: no.. HIHHIHIHIIIi

Aqualina: So tell something about yourself

Soto: i am in a cage.. the end

aqualina:YOU ARE BOOORIINGG

Aqualina turns around...

Soto: WHERE ARE YOU GOING

Aqualina: I'm going to tell a story from myself!

Soto: Now let me OOOUUT!

aqualina: So it begins with bla bla bla

Soto's thinking: Wait a min .. i'm a saber.

He tries to unlock the lock..

Aqualina: And what is that sound ?** ( go run now you can )**

Soto: hhahha

Aqualina: nnooooonOONNIOOOONOOOO

Aqualina tries to run but soto is faster

aqualina: UUuuhmmm AAAAAAAAA

Soto: Who is now the boss in the house

Aqualina: M-my mom fo-r s-sur-e...

Soto: HAHAHAH

Soto got her in the cage

Aqualina: Dudes HEEEEEEEEELP

Soto : no...

Soto breakes camera

* * *

**AAH LET ME OUT THE CAGE :C**

**Review:-MusicRocks807- I stopped having conversations with pirates but now I am in a cage :C**


	14. Mommy and daddy from sid, aren't nice

**OMG I'm back, stupid login I tried every day to log in, but fanfiction is like **

**fanfiction : YOUU WILL NOTT ENTTEEER **

**btw artisticgurl gave me an awesome idea, would it be nice to have a conversation with your OC's ? if you want.**

**I do not ownn ice age**

* * *

Aqualina: Yeaa totaly different..

Milton: what.. am doing here?

Aqualina: having a conversation with -

Eunice: CREEEEEEEEPYYY FACE * hits me with her handbag*

Aqualina: AAAW :'(

milton: what.. am I doing here?

Aqualina: I tried to anser bu-

eunice: IT'S STILL ALIVE * hits again *

Aqualina : IT WOULD BE NICER IF YOU CALLED ME AT LEAST A SHE!

Eunice: DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT

aqualina: I DO WHAT I WANT!

Eunice: NO YOU DON'T,YOU ACORN

Aqualina: YOUR TONE OF SPEAKING ISN'T NICE

Eunice: YOU AREN'T NICE

milton: I want to go... girl stuff and complaining.. help...

Eunice: AND YOUR OUTFIT DOESN'T STAND WITH YOU!

Aqualina: WELL YOUR COLOUR DOESN'T STAND WITH YOU!

Eunice: THAT'S RACIST!

Aqualina: NO IT'S NOT

Milton closes up to the camera

Milton: I wil stop the suffering for you guys

Aqualina: Milton, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Milton smashes camera

* * *

**Aqualina: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Eunice: oh yea and this * hits me again***

**aqualina: i'm just gonna.. okaaay reviews**

**DiegoRules : I did get out the cage .. AFTER 3 HOURS ( sorry wasn't updated soon )**

**MusicRocks807: What.. did I bring a zombie in my house ? oh after 3 HOURS screaming someone came look at me ..**

**artisticgurl : Still thanks for the idea :D**


End file.
